Finders: The Return of the Warrior
by TheSugarBabyCupcake
Summary: Kik and Kai find themselfs trapped in a sterotyping circle of clan-wolfs.Will it split them apart? Or will it save they're friendship,Will Kik join the enemy side? Find out on! {Insert Title Here} {(C) Me}
1. Chapter 1:The Dream of the Future

_Kai ran threw a dark forest with her tail trailing behind her she howled in fear when she saw a bear charging towards her; then she woke up._

* * *

"Wake up!" Said her brother she mumbled "Why? Is the den unfire?" "No!" Her brother said playfully "It's the first sunny day in dark moons!" Kai jumped up and scampered outside. Her mother Silm was basking in the sun while her father Kism was out hunting. Her and her brother played for awhile; then she walked up to her mom and asked "Are there other wolfs like us?" She asked Silm. "There clans of wolfs but they are a long way away." Replied Silm "Why are we not in the clans? Were we not clan born?" Asked Kik. "You were clan born..." "But they wanted to-" "Never mind that you two!" Barked her mother playfully "Now go to bed!" Kik and Kai scampered off to bed; the next morning was a sad one her father Kism ran away or died neither of them knew but there mother was heart broken."Silm?" whimpered Kik "What are we going to do now?" "Leave me!" Yowled Silm "What!?" Kai screetched. "I said: leave and never some back! Do not let me see you again!" Kik and Kai didn't hesitate and darted threw the clearning and into the forest they kept walking for what seemed 5 darkmoons straight. They were already old enough to leave the den but they didnt know how to survive on their own. Kai was thinking about what they were going to do next, then she heard a screetch. It was her brother's! She ran towards the screetch to find another wolf attacking him it was Kism! "Father!" Yowled Kai "Stop!" their father stopped and stared at them "You ran away?" He said "Yes!" Kik and Kai yowled together "She turned mad!" "That's why i left.." Said Kism."Why didn't you take us with you?!" Yowled Kik "Because she would hunt us down and..-" Whimpered her father "And what!?" Growled Kai Bravely "Eat us? Punish us? What Cou-" "She Would lock you away in the den until you obey!" Snarled her father Kism, "And she wouldn't hesitate to do so!" Both Kik and Kai fell for what seemed like forever Kism exhaled and spoke "I will take you to the clans in one condition.." "ANYTHING!" Kik and Kai yowled "Stay Away from her.. And if you see her.. Attack her on sight..." Kik nodded excitedly, but Kai hesitated then noded grimly; This would be a long journey...

* * *

Please review! :3 Oh and btw this story takes place later on after something happens so don't worry if your confused it will all be explained later!  
Kai:Like what!

Yo mama! Now READ ON! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Clan Born Legends

_Are you sure they will be accepted?_

_Postive._

_Then proceed with your current plan._

_Yes m'lord_

* * *

Kai and Kik followed Kism through the damp,muggy forest until a sleek black she-wolf walked up to Kism and snarled "Kism! What did you find? Trusspassers?" Kism said calmly "These are my pups Kai and Kik." Kik fliched when his sister was said first; He was the one who always got named first. "Oh i see" Said the black she "They ran away from that old coot eh? 'Bout time they did!" Kism nodded "Follow us" Kism ordered his pups Kai and Kik both followed obeantly until they came to what seemed like a bramble entrance."Whats this!" Yipped Kai excitedly "The entrance to our clan young one" Spoke the black she softly "Stay close and don't fall behind." She entered first, then Kism Kik walked in after him,his tail waving it was her turn she closed her eyes and ran in,She broke into a clearing filled with all kinds of pups and wolfs! She gazed around in wonder her and her brother won't be lonly now! "Welcome young ones to the Clan of Sleeking Shadows" The she wolf said "I am Shika the deputy of this clan" Kik waved his tail excitedly but Kai seemed calm and uncirtin "But before you join we must meet Shadowseeker the leader of this clan." Kism whispered to his pups before they followed her into a stone den under a old willow tree "Don't, let the leader come out first." Just as he spoke a old Alpha male walked out and all the wolfs bowed their heads. Kai felt like it was the right thing and she did too but her brother didn't; he was too excited. "So.." Shadowseeker bellowed "You wish for these pups to join!" He stared at Kism calmy then turned his head to Kai "This one seems to have common sence.. good good" Then he looked at Kik. He mumbled something under his breath and spoke "Strong, Well built.." He turned his head back to Kism "They may join." Shadowseeker bellowed "If they agree to the wolf's code of honor!" Once he spoke them the code Kai agreed with all her heart... but Kik hesitated and agreed "Then it is seetled these pups are now in our clan!" Every wolf yowled in welcome "Dissmissed." Said Shadowseeker before he dissapeared in his den's shadows."Great job!" Shika said proudly "We'll always welcome new warriors" She barked. Kism spoke to his pups "Follow me to the nursey." Kai and Kik didn't know what was going to happen next until.. "Kai.. Kik you two are legends in this clan..."

* * *

**OMG!** the suspence! Sorry for the cliff hanger I hate those aswell -.- BUT Please review ty ty *Goes writes some more*


	3. Chapter 3: Pure,Half,And Mug

_They have learned well m'lord..._

_Well done now show them our legacy..._

_And the tale of the clans?_

_Yes... yes indeed.._

* * *

Kai and Kik stared at him like he was a alien "Were what!?" Kik barked excitedly "Cool!" "No, not cool.." Kai said "Why are we legends..?" "Kai you are a Pureblood.." Said Kism calmly "And Kik you are a Halfblood." Both stared at eachother in awe "You two are the last Pure, and Halfblood's Left in all 3 clans." "But how did they know before we even joined?" Questioned Kai suspesiously "You were both born here... But i will tell you what happened the day all pureblood's and halfblood's alike died." Both pups fell silent as the story began... Long ago 4 clans exsisted in this forest.. Shadow,Leaf,Dawn,And Twilight a evil wolf Taskisha Desided he needed power; He killed the deputy of Shadow and no one knew... Once he became leader a brave young wolf lyinka stepped up and told everyone his plan was ruined.. but he needed more than just one clan to fight with him... he needed 2! He went to where the rouge wolfs lived and asked for gladly agreed. The Fireclan leader killed the Dawnclan leader everything went hetic! Twilightclan left in fear that they might be taken over... they were never seen this day no one knows where they went or what happened... But when the half-bloods joined Taskisha they were forever sterotyped as being evil and every-pup born as a halfblood as sentanced to death Lyinka was a pureblood and ever sence purebloods where known as good and served the clans with great honor. Mugbloods are healers they have high spirital powers so they can contact our ansesters at the Skyroot. Kik inurrpeted "Wait! If in evil then why did they accept me?" Kism glared at him "I never told them that so keep your voice down!" He continued the story: Taskisha in rage killed BOTH Pureblood and halfbloods the two races dissapeared for more than 5 darkmoons... But you two survived.. somehow you both lived to tell the tale... The story was over... and a new legacy began...


	4. Chapter 4: A Sour Taste

_Start their training right away... the clans needs new warriors if it is to survive_

_Yes m'lord.. but what if they don't succed?_

_They won't now start their training!_

_Y-yes m'lord!_

* * *

Kai and Kik where both old enough to become apps. So after the meeting Shika walked up and said "How old are you two?" She asked with intrest. "6!" Both of them said in unisin. "He should have just made you two apps. then... no use keeping them pups if their old enough to be apps." She said with distaste. "Let me show you around.. You two must be confused eh?" Both of them nodded as they followed her to a thickly walled den with honeysuckles on top "This is the apps you two will be staying VERY soon!" She barked. Then they followed her to a **_Big_**den with a thick roof and two big leaves growing at both sides of the entrance. "This is the warrior's den!" she announced; just as she did a head popped out and said "Oh so these are the new pups!" Said a black muscluar male "I'm Layio nice to meet you!" He barked happilly "Nice to meet you too!" Said Kai but Kik was silent. Kai stared at him for a mintue then nugded him "O-oh yea sorry" Mumered Kik "Nice to meet you ..." Layio frowned and said "Low spirits today huh? No worries once your apps. You'll be very busy!" Shika rolled her eyes jokingly "Like _that _is going to help any Layio!" He snicked and barked a appoligy before re-entering the den again. "He jokes around alot.. If you haven't noticed!" She said. They apporched a Thinly layered area of brambles and inside was a big stone den hollowed out to what looks like a river was once there. "This is the medcine den! This is where you go if your hurt or needs anything to do with herbs." Once she finished a pale grey, tiny she-wolf walked out and bumped into Shika. "Oh!" She exclaimed "Oh, im sooooo sorry i didnt see you i-" "It's fine Quia! Really it is!" She nodded and looked at the pups "Kai and Kik correct?" Kai and Kik where both surprised she knew their names "Y-you know our names?" Kik said with worry "Yep! I know everyone and everything!" She winked and walked off "She's the medcine-wolf app." Then Shadowseeker yowled for everywolf to assamble "Kai.. Kik you two are the age of appanticeship and app you'll be! Everywolf even some thet didnt know yowled in agreement "Kai please step up." Kai walked up proudly "Kai,from now on your an app!"  
He paused "Your mentor is Layio!" Layio walked up and touched tails. "Kik please step up!" Kik hesitated then walked up "Kik from now on your a app!" "Your mentor is Enice!" Enice walked up and touched tails.

* * *

Nice ending eh? anyways please review! *Thinks for what will happen next*

* * *

_**Sneek peek!**_

Kai is worried if she will do great but everytime she tries to look bad to help her brother shine she ends up looking better! Will a sour taste grow very slowly in Kik? Will he Resarect Taskisha? Find out NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5: Jelousy is Never a Good Thing

_Kik is succeding..._

_I told you!_

_SHUSH~! *slap*_

_..._

_Make him fail if we are to change this horrible future!_

_Y-y-yes m'lord *shaking*_

* * *

Kai woke up it's her first day as an app! She got up and scampered outside then a voice made her jump "HELLO!" Said Layio excitedly "Layio you scared her!" Shika barked at him "Atleast focus!Your worse then Winye!" he chuckled and herded her outside camp "Ok." He said "Time for our training!" He sniffed the air and caught the scent of bear "BEAR!?" He screetched; He ran back in Kai following close behind "BEAR! BEAR!" He yowled as everywolf gather around. Shadowseeker walked up "Is this a prank?" "N-n" He panted once he caught his breath the bear rawred and everywolf got to their battle stations "Young apps and pups into the medcine den!" Yowled Enice Kai and Kik both ran in the medcine den.A dark grey old she with many scars let them in, once they were inside she guarded the entrance once more. Kik gave her a worried glance, she knew that he was scared and so was she. The bear got threw the entrance and knocked the old she aside, Kai ran up and rawred in its face and clawed it's eyes. It rawred in fear and ran out of the camp. The wolfs walked slowly out of their hiding places and started cheering. Kik was **really** mad jelous even, **HE** wanted the success **HE** wanted the glory **HE** wanted it... and get it he shall...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but i had to leave a cliff hanger to make the suspence bigger :P see you next chapter *brainstorms for next chapter*

{{_I know that the summary was wrong... it was for the NEXT chapter once he shares his feelings about her success... and his failure}}_


End file.
